I Want To Be The Little Spoon
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Harry discovers the joy of being the little spoon, and Uma refuses to tread those waters with him.


**Title:** I Want To Be The Little Spoon  
**Author:** Donnie  
**Fandom:** Descendants  
**Setting:** Harry's room, Uma's ship, Uma's room  
**Pairing:** Uma/Harry Hook/Gil  
**Characters:** Uma, Harry Hook, Gil  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 1041  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Polyamory, nudity, spooning, F/M/M, Uma is the ultimate Dom, Dom!Uma, Dom!Harry, Sub!Gil, Fluff, Established Relationship  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Harry discovers the joy of being the little spoon, and Uma refuses to tread those waters with him.

**AN:** For the record, if you listened to Kollectivet's "I Wanna Be The Little Spoon" while reading this it wouldn't be inaccurate. But yes, hello! Here's more fic for these three be sure I have a problem. I love them too much. It's a bit nsfw thanks to them all being in their underwear but eh. Here we go!

**I Want To Be The Little Spoon******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Yanno, Harry," Gil began, feeling Harry's leg shift against his hip for the umpteenth time in the last minute, "It's not so bad."

"What's not so bad, sunshine?" Harry asked, half-hoping to just get comfortable and nap through Gil's response. The fact that his boyfriend was a goddamn tree trunk made getting comfortable a pain sometimes.

"Gettin' held." Harry had to drop down a bit to avoid getting an elbow to the face when Gil stretched, twisting his back and grinning sleepily at his lover.

"I bet you love it, cuddle bug." Deflection worked about half of the time, but maybe the bags under Harry's eyes would convince Gil to drop it. It didn't seem to be the case when the big lug suddenly rolled over (Harry barely had time to yank his arm out of the way, but he made sure to slap Gil's chest regardless.) and grabbed him, tugging him close. "_Gil_-!"

"I'm gonna show ya, Harry." Gil whispered into his hair, having finally managed to get the elder pirate manhandled until he could press his own chest to Harry's back. "It ain't so bad." And, for once, Gil was right. An arm around his waist, Gil's chin on the crown of his head, a strong thigh around his hips…

Harry felt _safe_ wrapped up in the human treasure chest that was his boyfriend. Relaxed, the exhaustion settled deep into his bones, and for once he was asleep before Gil began to snore. Uma was going to love this! He'd have to tell her all about it in the morning.

-

"And, at first, I didn't really _want_ to." Harry added, as if that might just change Uma's mind from the get-go, "But… He's right. Being held isn't _that_ bad. And if _he_ can enjoy it, why can't _we_?"

Uma could give him this much; speaking towards her hedonistic tendencies was probably the best way to try and win her to his side in this. Even still, she wasn't convinced, though she took a small pause for effect. If he thought she at least _considered_ it, maybe he'd drop it easier. Half of her expected Gil to come out of nowhere and snuggle her senseless, but she couldn't even _find_ the big lug. It was very possible that he was running errands for his father this morning, always being called away for whatever inane job Gaston had for him.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to say that's a hard pass." Uma finally sighed, shrugging and attempting a pout just for Harry, "I don't want either of you blockheads to get any ideas. I'd rather be the big spoon. Anyway, that's more little spoon time for you, right?"

The look on Harry's face told her she'd probably have to wrestle her idiots that evening if she wanted to get any decent sleep. Pointing at his nose, she narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice to a subvocal growl of annoyance.

"Don't even _think_ about it." She snapped, turning suddenly on her heel and storming off. Harry's smug, holier-than-thou attitude was rubbing her the wrong way and she had to bolt before she slapped him into next week.

Just as she'd anticipated, Uma retired to her cabin that night to find a pair of nearly nude pirates already taking up space in her bed. With a sigh, the daughter of Ursula crossed the room, slipping out of her clothes on the way and leaving them strewn along the floor. Dressed only in her panties when she finally stood before the bed, she shot a poisonous glare at Harry's laid back smile.

"Hey there, Angelfish." Harry greeted in that smarmy way he always did when she was in for an unpleasant surprise. Gil was already settled behind Harry, their legs tangled up in one another, grinning up at their third like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Hey, Uma." He added shyly, shifting his hips just slightly. The flutter to Harry's eyelids only made Uma scoff.

"Hey, boys. Room for one more?" She asked lazily, crossing her arms over her chest and resting all of her weight on her left foot.

"Yeah, 'course! We wouldn't kick you outta your own bed, Uma, jeez." Gil giggled, laughing softly when Harry nudged his shin with his foot. "Oh! But we have a condition!"

"This is _my_ bed so your conditions are going to be ignored." Uma informed matter-of-factly, starting her climb over Gil's hip to get behind him. Harry reached out to catch hers, the hook abandoned for bedtime, thankfully. They both knew he'd be a dead man if he cut her open again, on purpose or accident.

"Aw, come on, Angelfish. We won't bite." As if to emphasize this point, he snapped his teeth together twice. "Unless you want it."

"I _want_ to go to sleep and spoon Gil." And she wouldn't budge, either. Harry would have to drag her, kicking and screaming, to the front if he wanted it so bad. Luckily for Uma, he seemed to be feeling particularly lazy and comfortable in Gil's arm, and he dropped his arm to fall over Gil's side.

"Why not?" Harry sat up on his elbow and shot a look over his shoulder that showed his absolute displeasure, which she pointedly ignored. Gil's back was much more pleasant to stare at than Harry's guilt tripping smolder.

"Because Gil's dick is enormous and you fuck in your sleep." Uma accused, laying down on the other side of Gil, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Anyways, Gil likes being the middle spoon."

"Yeah…" The dreamy tone in Gil's voice had a lot to do with Uma's soft skin rubbing on his own and the feel of her bare breasts pressed into his shoulder blades. "Middle spoon's the best."

"Let's let the big guy have this and you can get spooned for once."

"This is the fifth time this week." Harry grinned, deciding to drop it for now. He rolled back into place, sighing softly. "I don't want it in me, either, but his dick feels good against my-"

"_Goodnight_, Harry."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** I love writing these three so much. Honestly I'm so deep in this I have two OCs now. Claude, son of Clayton, and Cooper, son of Christopher Robin. Whoops. Expect something with them eventually. But yes, also expect more of these babes! Hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
